1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device that can be attached to doorknobs to make the doorknob easy to turn. The application is for persons suffering from arthritis or is otherwise handicapped, who lack the ability to grip and rotate the doorknob. The device permits to change from a hand gripping and wrist twisting action to a lever action.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Patents searched of prior arts lack the flexibility to adapt to door knobs of different diameters, thicknesses and profiles. Prior art patents are made of cast material and need various machining operations before the described devices can be installed. Patent searched U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,397,489 5,288,116 5,664,287 6,751,827
3. Advantages
The device has a low manufacturing costs, requires no machining operations and is of light weight. The device is suitable for mass production consisting of the use of a variety of sheet metal forming processes such as punching, blanking, bending flanging and spot welding. It is easy to install and remove without removing the doorknob from the door lock.